


Gone Girl

by blackheartwings



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon DS Cute
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flash Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheartwings/pseuds/blackheartwings
Summary: A misunderstanding sends Jill searching around town for her girlfriend Nami. The end result isn't good.





	Gone Girl

The second Jill walked into her house, she knew there was something wrong.

Putting aside the fact that Nami wasn’t home (she was almost always at the house) the atmosphere felt tense. The rancher began poking around, hoping to see her girlfriend somewhere, maybe napping or enthralled in a book or something else.

Her eyes fell to the note on the bed.

_“I hope you enjoy shacking up with your boyfriends. Thought you might need this. Not like I do anymore.”_

Just underneath was the dating ring Jill had given her last festival day. Her blood ran ice cold and she bolted out the door.

This couldn’t be happening. She had to explain.

First, she went to Ruby’s. The innkeeper looked like a brewing storm.

“Where’s Nami?” Jill asked, doing her best to keep her voice even.

“Not here.”

Cue a broken look and shattered heart. She could talk to Ruby later. Try to explain everything. But right now? It would have to wait. Turning on her heel, Jill went to all of the other potential places Nami could be. She asked all over town. Muffy at the Blue Bar? She had no idea. Celia and Vesta didn’t know either. Lumina was at a loss. Cody didn’t know.

The last place Jill visited was the beach. This was where they had their first date. The place Nami had taken it upon herself to kiss Jill, just because she wanted to.

Her girlfriend’s familiar mop of red hair was nowhere to be found, and Jill had the sinking feeling she would never see it again.

Sinking down onto the sand, the tears began to fall. It was all just a misunderstanding. A comment overheard out of context. And she was too late.

Her girl was long gone.


End file.
